Dark times with bright moments
by TieDjee
Summary: An AU mirai-timeline Gohan and Videl get-together... Don't have much else to say without spoiling... Enjoy!
1. First blood

**First blood**

(For the people who want a visual, everybody wears their Android Saga outfit, except for Gohan. He wears an orange gi with a blue short sleeved undershirt, wristbands, boots and belt, in memory of his father, though on the back is ピッコロ (Piccolo) logo. His black, semi-spiky hair reaches to his mid back in a sloppy ponytail.)

Location: outskirts of Amaro City

Time: two years after Son Goku passed away

Status Z-fighters: Gohan (10 years old), Krillin, Piccolo, Tien, Vegeta and Yamcha are gathered together

Reason: powerful ki-explosions were felt caused by something without a ki-signature

Upon seeing everyone was there the group walked into the city, as to they couldn't be immediately noticed as they would be if they flew. Explosions could be heard in the centrum of the city, though like when they were two streets from its source it stopped and a deafening silence fell. Walking around the corner they saw a disturbing sight, people who were fleeing from buildings which were about to collapse were run over by a car and if that wasn't bad enough you could hear amused evil laughter coming out of the car. Vegeta phased out and appeared in front of the moving vehicle, ramming his fist in the front of the car, causing an immediate stop, the two people in the car were hurled out of the car by the sudden stop.

Yamcha walked over to where the two crash-landed and picked one up by the arm and lifted that person of the ground. "Are you two out of your mind?! What do you think you're doing?! Who do you think you are?!" Yamcha angrily asked.

"No, having fun, 18." Replied the person calmly and amused, as she looked up to look Yamcha in the eyes.

Yamcha didn't expect this kind of answer to say the least, stunned he looked back at her. She had blond hair, blue eyes, wore brown boots with black leggings and a blue skirt, which matched her jacket she wore over her white and black striped long-sleeved shirt.

When he was about to retort he suddenly felt a pain starting at his back, a pain which ended at his front. Looking down he saw a hand coming out of his chest, feeling his life-force slip he released the arm and looked over his shoulder to meet another pair of blue eyes.

"Don't stare at my sister like that." The dark-haired man said as he retracted his hand so the Yamcha's body dropped to the ground. Shaking his hand as to remove the blood which covered his had he continued: "Who's next?"

The remaining Z-fighters stood there with mouths open stunned, they didn't sense this person come up behind him, he didn't have a ki, like Yamcha…

'_Yamcha is dead.'_ Was going through the minds of the Z-fighters.

And the killer stood there smirking, wearing blue jeans with blue shoes, a black short-sleeved shirt over a white long-sleeved one and an orange bandana around his neck.

Overcome with the fact that their enemy has no ki the Z-fighters took their stances and looked at the enemy pair. Two versus five…

Piccolo spoke up: "Who and what are you?"

"We were created by Dr. Gero, he-" 17 began.

"He was still a dick." 18 interrupted 17.

"I know, but he's dead now. Anyway what I was saying before I was interrupted, I'm Android 17 and this is my sister 18." 17 finished.

"Hey Piccolo isn't Dr. Gero one of the scientists who worked for the Red Ribbon Army which was defeated by Goku?" Krillin asked.

Before Piccolo could answer 17 spoke again: "Goku? Son Goku? Where is he? He's not here, is he?"

"Why do you want to know where my dad is?" Gohan asked wanting to know why they had such an interest in his father.

"Your dad? Well isn't that strange, a father sending his own son to fight or to be more precise DIE!" 17 replied, trying to scare the young boy.

Gohan only flinched a little before speaking: "Why do you want to find my dad? My dad is dead." A single tear rolled over his face at the memory.

"Son Goku is already dead? What a shame, we were created with the goal of killing Son Goku to get revenge for Dr. Gero." Answered 17.

"But why were you killing innocent civilians than if you were after Goku?" Piccolo asked.

"To try and get you folks to come to us, spare us the trouble, but now that the threat Goku is already gone I think we will continue to have our 'fun', starting with you." 17 answered before leaning over to his sister to whisper: "Don't go all out we don't want to break our new 'toys' too quickly, do we?"

After a nod from 18 Android 17 rushed towards Piccolo immediately planting his fist into the green man's stomach. Bending over from the impact Piccolo gasped for air before growling and raising his right arm, opening his palm and firing a ki-blast right into 17's face. After the smoke cleared there was almost no damage to be seen on the android, his shirt was slightly torn and there was a scratch on his right cheek. Seeing that there was almost no damage on him 17 evilly grinned as he gave the still slightly bent over Piccolo a chop in the neck rendering him unconscious. With Piccolo down on the ground 17 lifted his fists into the air to deliver another blow. But because he and his sister weren't equipped with ki-sensors he didn't notice a ki rising to his right.

"Trrr-bmmm" made its way to 17's ears, not being able to make out what was said he just shrugged it off.

Just before he could lower his fists to perform the attack a "HAAAAAAA!" was heard.

17 was hit in his side by a yellow beam of ki and was launched into a building, which on impact collapsed on top of him. Getting up and standing between the rubble 17 saw Tien raising his hands to perform the Tri-beam again while Krillin had cupped his hands together his side.

"TRI-BEAM!" Came from Tien as his before his mouth positioned fingers began to glow yellow.

"KAMEHAME!" Chanted Krillin as a blue ball of light became visible between his hands.

"HAAAAAAA!" They both shouted.

Both the yellow and blue beam speeded towards their target, after connecting a huge explosion occurred. After the smoke was settled they saw 17 with his arms x-crossed before his face and a blue energy shield surrounding him.

Lowering his arms 17 looked at the two fighters as he grinning wickedly: "My turn."

Expecting to have to evade an incoming ki-blast the Krillin and Tien were surprised when it wasn't ki what hit them. Quickly raising their arms in front of their faces they continued to block the attacks. 17 after saying his line he grabbed glass, wood and other palm-sized rubble and began to throw it at inhuman speeds. Some of the thrown rubble was sharp and some not, thanks to their training the projectiles didn't injure their arms that much as they continued to block while keeping an eye on their enemy. They were trying to move in closer, but a certain sharp piece slipped through the arms of one of the blockers.

"AAAAAH!" Tien cried out, upon hearing the scream the flow of rubble stopped as Tien fell onto his knees and carefully touched the metal piece sticking out of his right eye, wincing as he did.

(What do you think? Next chapter you'll see the continuation of this fight and the Gohan & Vegeta vs Android 18. By the way for all my future chapters for every fic I am going to write I don't have a standard amount of words per chapter I'm holding myself to. But I'll definitely do at least 1000 words per chapter.)


	2. Two Saiyans one android

**Two Saiyans one andriod**

Seeing one down 17 phased in front of Krillin and delivered a palm strike into the monk's chest, sending him flying a few feet back.

Phasing in front of Tien. "Take a look at that, now you have two eyes like everybody else, or should I do that other eye to so you're symmetric again?" 17 taunted.

Enraged Tien lunged at him with a left punch, 17 phased out and delivered a kick to Tiens back. This went on for a while, Tien trying to attack only for 17 to use his superior speed to phase out again, land behind Tien and hit him.

'_Not like this… '_ Noticing this wouldn't work Tien held his hands in front of him and began gathering all the ki he had left.

Meanwhile 17 just continued to phase out not even noticing Tien didn't try to attack him, when he noticed he phased in front of Tien: "What is it baldy, are you crying because you can't beat me? Tell you what since you're tougher than those other pathetic humans how about I let you this time run home crying to mama and we will attack another city in a few months. So that after you trained some more while we relax, we can see if you got what it takes to save those sorry lives."

"You bastard!" Tien growled out between his clenched teeth.

Bending over and putting a hand by his ear 17 said: "What? What was that? I'm sorry, I can't understand you, I don't speak pain."

'_Sorry Chiaotzu … TRI-BEAM…'_ Bringing himself up from his bend over position to look 17 in the eyes, Tien put his hands in front of his mouth finishing "HAAAAAAAAA!"

It hit straight into 17's face launching him away through several buildings away from the fight. After he crashed into the final building, stopping his flight, the three buildings he went through acted like domino tiles and landed right on top of him. Tien, after using so much life-energy collapsed to the ground.

Getting up from the palm strike attack, Krillin sensed that all ki had left Tiens body, realizing Tien was dead he quickly dashed over to Piccolo, sensing that he's still alive he picked him up and shouted: "GOHAN! VEGETA! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

Gohan & Vegeta vs Android 18

After having given the nod to 17 Android 18 speeded towards the Saiyans, Vegeta immediately powered up to a Super Saiyan. Surprised at the transformation 18 didn't notice Vegeta throwing his fist towards her and landing it right between her eyes. The force sent her flying back, back flipping 18 regained some control as she lifted her right arm in time to block a punch sent by Vegeta. After that blocked punch they took off into the air and there was an exchange of fists and feet at inconceivable speeds. It looked evenly matched but when Vegeta sent three punches her way she would block, dodge and sent three punches of her own before the third was thrown. Vegeta in return would receive the first one before he blocked the other two, this went on for a while.

Creating some distance between herself and Vegeta she started taunting him: "You're not really a challenge… and do you know what you also are? Stupid! You think you're so high and mighty that you don't see you don't stand a chance. Those weaklings my brother handles are at least smart enough to work together even though they neither stand a chance. Do you feel you have to prove yourself? Be honest, is this just a short guy thing?"

'_Masenko…'_

Vegeta feeling a ki charging up interrupted: "You talk a lotta shit for a washing machine." Feeling the charged ki coming up right behind him he grinned and quickly ducked.

"HAAAAA!" Gohan fired his Masenko and hit 18 right in her surprised face for she couldn't detect ki, causing her to fly a couple feet back.

Stabilizing herself in the air she suddenly had a slight bit of trouble as she tried to dodge and block the fists of a full and a halfblooded Saiyan. Deciding to raise her effort a little 18 quickly regained control of the situation again. Blocking everything thrown at her 18 waited for an opening to counterattack as to not look too strong for her opponents. Gohans left punch missed due the moving back by the target, causing Gohan to lose his balance for halve a second. 18 immediately used this moment to land a right sideways kick against Gohans ribcage. Even though there was no snapping sound, the sheer force of the kick launched Gohan into a building below. Now it was back between 18 and Vegeta exchanging fists. Vegeta missed a right punch due 18 leaning back after which she quickly punched him three times in the chest before following it with a powerful sideways left kick...

"**CRUNCH!"**

With the confirmed sound of having broken his arm 18 smiled at him: "Do you still think you can beat me?"

Vegeta, who was holding his arm, looked up from the place where it was broken and glared at her: "You smug c***."

For a moment the two glared at each other, until Vegeta got a grin on his face. Seeing that Vegeta was about to duck 18 quickly raised her arms, just as Vegeta ducked she put her arms x-crossed in front of her face.

'_No way am I falling twice for this trick.'_ 18 thought as she was prepared to block an incoming ki-blast.

Only problem was that it wasn't a ki-blast flying over Vegeta…

18 froze, dropping her guard for a second to process this turn of event, Gohan had kneed her hard in the stomach. Using this moment Gohan quickly followed up with a spinning kick aimed at her head, it connected. Though before he could launch more attacks he received a right punch in the chest, bruising his ribs and breaking one, followed by a left punch in the face. After crashing in the ground Gohan tried to regain his composure, though he was panting heavily, his right eye was shut and was holding his ribs with his right hand. Looking up towards 18, Gohan saw her with her arms raised, creating a big ball of ki. Just as she was about to throw it at Gohan a small ki-blast collided with it, creating a premature detonation of 18's attack. The force of the explosion caused 18 to crash towards the ground, into a building. Vegeta, having dropped out of Super Saiyan, slightly panting, moved his raised arm over to the place his other one was broken.

After climbing through more than ten floors of rubble Android 17 managed to regroup with his sister. 18 wasn't unscathed, her hair was a slight mess and her jacket missed its left half. Same went for 17's case though instead of half a jacket, his black overshirt was nothing more than two strokes of fabric. Floating next to each other they looked at the Saiyans with interest.

"GOHAN! VEGETA! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Was shouted by Krillin.

Gohan, checking for the ki in the other Z-fighters, found out that Tien died and Piccolo was unconscious. Knowing the loss of another Z-fighter Gohan released a burst of anger, a white aura surrounded him, his hair had burst out of its ponytail and spiked up.

All the remaining Z-fighters were watching with awe, shocked with the amount of ki that was being produced by Gohan. They even got more surprised when Gohans eyes turned into a teal color for a moment.

But in that moment Gohan had raised his hands, charged up a big yellow ball of ki and hurled it towards the android duo. The androids, both with their hands outstretched, caught the ball and were trying to push it back. But because of the size of the ball their vision was obscured and didn't saw Gohan launching a second ki-blast. Though smaller than its predecessor it hit the first attack which caused the enormous ball of ki to explode. The androids were flung backwards due the explosion but quickly regained their composure. The attack, while big in size and power, hadn't done any lasting damage to the androids.

Seeing the androids flying back into their original position Krillin shouted: "ALRIGHT GUYS, TIME FOR A BLIND RETREAT!"

Getting the hint the Z-fighters closed their eyes.

Krillin: "SOLAR FLARE!"

There was a blinding light and when it subsided the androids found themselves alone.

"Damn it, they got away!" Android 18 angrily said.

Android 17 calmly replied: "Calm down sis, if we go all out we can kill that son of Goku and the color changing freak. They were a bit stronger than we expected, but so what? Now we have at least some durable toys, let's just take it easy for a while until were bored, than we can 'call' them again."

(What did you think of 'Gohan & Vegeta vs Android 18'? For clarification: No, Gohan did not turn Super, as you could have read, his hair didn't turn gold/blond. Reviews are welcome.)


End file.
